Kornelius Bloeuf
Minister Kornelius Osvald Bloeuf Merlinordenen, Første klasse (muligens tilbaketrukket etter at Voldemorts tilbakekomst ble avslørt), var Magiminister i perioden 1990-1996Harry Potter og Føniksordenen. Kornelius var en overbevisende, selvsikker og intelligent person, men allikevel hindret ikke det ham i å verdsette byråkrati fremfor å vurdere sannheter og teorier. Det var dette som gjorde at han i 1996 måtte trekke seg som magiminister ettersom han ikke ville tro på at Voldemort virkelig hadde returnert. Etter at Kornelius gikk av som magiminister ble hans verv erstattet av Rufus Grimst, men Kornelius holdt seg enda tett innpå Magidepartementet. Biografi Tidligere år Kornelius jobbet sannsynligvis i noen år som Junior Minister i Avdelingen for magiske ulykker og katastrofer. Da det så ut som at Sirius Svaart III i 1981 hadde drept Petter Pittelpytt (i virkeligheten var det Petter som hadde bedratt Sirius), var Kornelius en av de første til å komme til stedet. Han observerte at Sirius lo og han husker fremdeles det store krateret mitt på plassen. I utgangspunktet var det Albus Humlesnurr som var tenkt som ny magiminister etter at Fridoline Barnald hadde sluttet som magiminister, tiltross for at han var ønsket av svært mange sa han nei til forespørselen flere ganger. Den neste på lista var Bart Kroek sr., men da sønnen ble arrestert for Dødseter virksomhet, ble han uaktuell. Kornelius var den tredje kandidaten, og dermed ble det ham som ble ny magiminister. Allikevel glemte aldri Kornelius hvor stor popularitet Humlesnurr hadde hatt som kandidat til magiminister stillingen. Magiminister 1990 I 1990 ble Bloeuf utnevnt til Magiminister, og hadde sitt første møte med statsministeren. Her presenterte han seg selv og forklarte om eksistensen av trollmenn. Bloeuf var ikke så selvsikker, så han sendte mange brev til Albus Humlesnurr og råd. I følge magasinet Kleggen ønsket han å erobre Flirgott banken. Han drepte på mange rare måter for å oppnå det. 1991 I 1991 er det ikke sagt mye om Bloeuf, men han sendte mange ugler til Humlesnurr. 1992 I 1992 var det også ganske stille fra Bloeuf. Vi vet bare at han jobbet med angrepene på Galtvort. 1993 thumb|left|[[Lucifus Malfang, Kornelius Bloeuf og Albus Humlesnurr]]Etter fire angrep på gompefødte dro Bloeuf til Galtvort. Han kom på våren. Årsaken til besøket var for å sende Rubeus Gygrid til Azkaban. Bloeuf lovet å slippe Gygrid fri hvis en annen person ble funnet skyldig. Til slutt ble det påvist av Gygrid var uskyldig, og han ble sendt til Galtvort igjen. Det var Harry, Ronny og Hermine som beviste hans uskyld. Sommeren 1993 rømte også Sirius Svaart fra Azkaban. Bloeuf tok mange dumme avgjørelser. Natten før Sirius Svaart rømte, besøkte Bloeuf han i Azkaban. Han var overasket over hvor normal han var i forhold til de andre fangene. Under visitten hadde han også gitt Sirius Svaart Aftenprofeten ''hvor det sto om Familien Wiltersens ferietur til Egypt. Det er her han ser bildet av Petter Pittelpytt, som Ronnys rotte. Bloeuf advarte Gompe-statsministeren om Sirius Svaart, og fikk alle Gompene til å se etter han. På denne måten sikret Bloeuf at alle så etter Svaart, slik at det også ble lettere å finne ham. Han ville heller ikke fortelle Harry om Svaarts tilknytninger til ham, noe Arthur Wiltersen var svert uenig i. thumb|Bloeuf på [[Den lekke heksekjel]] Etter at Harry hadde rømt fra Dumlingene, etter å ha blåst opp Wiktor Dumlings søster, Maggen Dumling og reist med Fnattbussen, møtte han Harry på Den lekke heksekjel. Der forsikret han Harry om at ingen skade skjedd, og han fikk fortsette påGaltvort. Han fortalte også at Maggen hadde blitt punktert og fikk fjernet minnet, så hun husker ingen ting av det som sjedde. Da Harry spurte om han ikke fikk straff sa han at han slapp, med mindre han ville slutte på Galtvort. Sannheten var at Bloeuf var glad for å finne Harry uskadd og i live. Han sa også, for Harrys sikkerhet, at han skulle holde seg på Den lekke heksekjel, og ikke besøke Gompe-verdenen. Harry spurte også om han kunne signere sin svarslipp på Galtvang-turer, men han avslo og sa han ikke var Harrys foresatte. Så sa han farvel til Harry, og dro. thumb|left|To [[Desperanter]] Som et mislykket forsøk på å beskytte Harry, satte han Desperanter rundt Galtvort. De fleste fant dette svært ubehagelig, som lærerne og Madam Rosmerta. Harry var også et mål for Desperantene. Desperantene oppsøkte Harry og sugde alle de gode minnene ut av hanm og Harry besvimte opp til flere ganger av dem. 31. oktober kom Bloeuf til Galtvort igjen, for å finne mer ut av Svaarts innbrudd på skolen, på natten i forveien, da han hadde stått over Ronnys seng med en kniv i hånden. Bloeuf var mistenksom til at Svaart gjemte seg i eller rundt Galtvang. Han sendte Desperantene til å lete over hele Galtvang-distriktet, nytteløst. Svaart var som sunket i jorden! Han ba lærerne om å spre de nye forhåndsreglene. thumb|Bloeuf forteller Madam Rosmerta og McSnurp om Svaart I desember kom han til Galtvang under en Galtvang-helg, for å fortelle McSnurp, Pirrevimp og Gygrid om Svaarts forbindelser til Fyrst Voldemort. Han fortalte det også til Madam Rosmerta. Han sa at det var Svaart som hadde fortalt hvor familien Potter gjemte seg. Han fortalte også at han trodde Sirius Svaarts plan var å bringe Fyrst Voldemort tilbake til makten og hente Harry til ham. Etter dette forlot han Galtvang og dro til Galtvort for å dra i et møte med Albus Humlesnurr Uten å vite det, hadde Harry følgt etter dem under usynlighetskappen. Han ble veldig sterkt påvirket av dette, og fortalte til Ronny og Hermine at han ville drepe Sirius Svaart. 1994 thumb|left|200px|[[Gygrids hytte]]Den 6. juni 1994 kom Bloeuf til Galtvort igjen av to grunner: #Se på saken om Sirius Svaart.thumb|180px|[[Bukknebb fanget utenfor Gygrids hytte]] #Være vitne til Bukknebbs henrettelse. Klokken to kom Bloeuf til Galtvort med McKnife og noen andre for å avlive Bukknebb. Klokken 5 gikk de ned til Gygrids hytte, men da de skulle avlive Bukknebb var han borte. Da Severus Slur hadde kommet tilbake fra Hylehuset med Harry, Ronny Hermine og Svaart, fortalte han Slur at han skulle sikre han Merlinordrene av 2. klasse, og, hvis han greide det, skulle han gi han Merlinsordene av 1. klasse. Bloeuf dro til sykestua etter å ha hørt Harrys rop. Harry og Hermine prøvde desperat å overbevise Bloeuf om at Petter Pittelpytt fortsatt var i livet. Da Humlesnurr ville prate med Harry og Hermine privat, dro Bloeuf til Desperantene og bestemte seg for å diskutere med Humlesnurr senere. Da de fikk vite at Svaart hadde rømt igjen dro Slur rett til Harry og prøvde å få ham til å tilstå at det var han som hadde hjulpet Svaart med å rømme. Men Bloeuf syns at tanken på at Harry hadde hjulpet Svaart å rømme var umulig, og Humlesnurr hadde pratet med dem hele tiden. Bloeuf bestemte å fjerne Desperantene, siden de hadde prøvd seg på Desperantens kyss på Harry. I løpet av sommerferien hadde Bloeuf to oppgaver: #Organisere Verdenscupen i rumpeldunk #Organisere Tretrollmannsturneringen. Igjen møtte Bloeuf Gompe-statsministeren for å informere om alle heksene og trollmennene som om til Storbritannia under verdensfinalen. Under verdensfinalen hilste han vennlig til Harry og introduserte dem for mange utenlandske trollmenn. Han hilste også vennlig til familien Malfang. Bloeuf sa noen velkomstord før kampen og det var han som sa at kampen skulle begynne. Etter kampen var Bloeuf litt irritert over at den bulgarske Magiministeren kunne engelsk, så han ikke hadde trengt tegnspråk. thumb|Pokalen i [[Tretrollmannsturneringen]] 1995-1996 Våren 1995 ble Bloeuf bedt om å være vikar for Bart Kroek sr. i Tretrollmannsturneringen. Herr Kroek var som sunket i jorden. Ingen visste hvor han var, eller hva som eventuelt hadde skjedd med Kroek Sr. Da Harry komer ut av labyrinten i Tretrollmannsturneringen med liket til Fredrik Djervell, informerer Bloeuf publikum om mordet. Bloeuf maste på at Harry måtte komme seg til sykestua, men Professor Humlesnurr mente at Harry burde være der han var. Da Bloeuf ble informert at det var en Dødseter som var innblandet i saken og han var avvæpnet inne i Galtvort borgen, følte Bloeuf seg usikker og fikk en Desperant til å følge han inn i borgen, for sin egen sikkerhet. Dødseteren tok Kysset og sugde sjelen ut av Bart Kroek jr. Sønnen til Herr Kroek hadde fanget den ekte Galøye Bister og brukt Polyksirfor å ta hans plass. thumb|left|Bloeuf, [[Albus Humlesnurr|Humlesnurr og Harry etter Tretrollmannsturneringen]]Bloeuf var veldig i tvil om at Harry hadde riktig, var Fyrst Voldemort tilbake? thumb|320px|Kornelius Bloeuf i sin statsråd-uniform Bloeuf var mistenksom til Humlesnurr, som han trodde ville bli Magiminister, bare ville fåhan av banen ved å si at Fyrst Voldemort hadde kommet tilbake. Han fortalte alle at Harry og Humlesnurr løy. Og etter å ha lest en artikkel om Harry av Rita Slita, ble Bloeuf overbevist om at en ikke kan stole på Harry, men egentlig hadde Rita Slita tuklet litt med intervjuet. Han syns også Humlesnurrs råd om å fjerne Desperanter fra Azkaban som lattelig (frykt for å bli sendt ut av kontoret). Bloeuf handlet med å roe alle, mens Humlesnurr samlet Føniksordenen igjenHarry Potter og Ildbegeret. Om sommeren gjorde Bloeuf det helt klart at alt tull om at Fyrst Voldemort var tilbake ikke var sant. Han sa at Harry og Humlesnurr var noen løgnere. Han endret også loven slik at det ga han mange fordeler. Han ansatte ogsåPerry Wiltersen for å bli hans junior minister, men egentlig var det for å spionere påFøniksordenens lojale tilhengere, Wiltersen familien. Men denne planen gikk i vasken, for på grunn av jobben kranglet han mye med familien, noe som endte med at han dro. Det gjorde også alle bildene av han i huset. left|thumb|Harry under rettssaken Når Harry ble anklaget for å ha brukt magi i nærheten av en Gomp, fulgte Bloeuf Harrys rettssak i Heksingating, og prøvde å få han til å virke skyldig. Harrys advokat, Albus Humlesnurr, hadde fått beskjed om rettssaken til feil tid, slik at Harry ikke skulle ha noen advokat. Vitnen, futten Fru Figg og Humlesnurr fikk Harry til å fortsette på Galtvort, selv om Bloeuf ville ha ham utvist. [[Fil:Uffert_til_Galtvort.jpg|thumb|left|Aftenprofetens'' artikkel om at Venke Dolorosa Uffert skal til Galtvort]] thumb|300px|Bloeuf og [[Venke Dolorosa Uffert|Uffert etter oppdagelsen av Humlesnurrlegionen]] Bloeuf prøvde å få Humlesnurr til å slutte å si at Fyrst Voldemort var tilbake, skrev han mye stygt om Humlesnurr i Aftenprofeten, og så han sendte en fra Magidepartementet, Venke Dolorosa Uffert, for å bli professor i Forsvar mot Svartekunster. Bloeuf jobbet hardt med å få fjernet Humlesnurr fra Galtvort og ga kontrollen til UffertHarry Potter og Føniksordenen. Senere rømte mange Dødsetere fra Azkaban, men Bloeuf nektet fortsatt for å tro at Fyrst Voldemort var tilbake. Isteden for trodde han Sirius Svaart hadde hjulpet dem, siden han var i nær slekt med en av fangene som rømte, Bellatrix DeMons, siden han ikke viste at Sirius Svaart hadde forrådt familien og var dødsfiende med dem. På grunn av Bloeufs uforsiktighet, kunne Fyrst Voldemort og Dødseterne i ro og fred gjenopprette sin makt. thumb|left|150px|Bloeuf og [[Perry Wiltersen etter å ha sett Fyrst Voldemort i livet.]]Bloeuf trakk seg tilbake rett etter Kampen i Mysterieavdelingen fordi han, og flere andre fra Magidepartementet så Fyrst Voldemort i live og måtte tilstå sine feil. Da Bloeuf fikk mye kritikk for sine feile handlinger, trakk han seg tilbake etter kun to uker. thumb|250px|Skal Bloeuf gå av? Før han gikk av hadde han et møte med Humlesnurr for å få han og Harry til å si at de hadde gjort en god jobb med sikkerheten. Både Humlesnurr og Harry nektet. 1997 Bloeuf fortsatte med å gi Gompe-statsministeren råd, siden den nye Magiministeren ikke hadde verken tid eller behov for det, mente han selv. 1 1997 var Bloeuf en av mange som deltok i Humlesnurrs begravelse. Det er ukjent hva Bloeuf gjorde etter at Magidepartementet ble styrt av Fyrst Voldemort. Han sluttet i allefall, for Voldemort trengte ingen kontakt med noen Gompe-statsminister. Fysisk utseende Bloeuf er beskrevet som en klumpete liten mann med grått krøllete hår. Han er lett å kjenne igjen med sin lange kappe og bowlerhatt. I 1992 hadde han langt hår, men etter dette hadde han kort hår. Personlighet og egenskaper Som magiminister prøvde han å løse problemer uten videre, som en godmodig trollmann, som for eksempel i 1993 da Harry brukte magi ulovlig og blåste opp sin tante Maggen.Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban Bloeuf favoriserte lett hekser og trollmenn med høy status, som Malfangene, over hekser og trollmenn med mindre status som Wiltersene. Og, selv om Bloeuf syns det var greit med gompefødte, favoriserte Bloeuf også bare fullblodse hekser og trollmenn. Han syns også futter ikke var verd bryet, noe han viste under høringen til Harry, at han ikke trodde noe på Fru Frigg, og oppførte seg som hun ikke hadde noen forbindelser med trollmannsverdenen. Bloeuf likte heller ikke halv-mennesker og andre magiske skapninger. For eksempel under Harrys høring understreket Bloeuf hans tidligere lovbrudd, da han hadde kastet en kake på en gomp med magi (egentlig var det Noldus) og da Humlesnurr foreslo å hente Noldus, ble Bloeuf irritert, fordi Noldus var en husnisse og han mente de var lavt nede i status. Selv Bloeuf var i starten en nokså vemmelig mann, tross alt, og foretrakk fred og ro på grunn av sin egen posisjon over å avsløre sannheten, hvis det betydde farvel til ro og fred. Hvis det ikke var bevis på noen som helst måte, ville Bloeuf gjøre alt han kunne for å bevare ro og fred og tildekke sannheten. Han var villig til å bli upopulær blant dem som var imot ham, selv om det gjorde at han måtte misbruke sin makt og posisjon for å endre lover til hams fordeler. Ironisk nok, endte det med at han måtte gå av som magiminister. Selv før han gikk av prøvde han å overtale Harry til å gi ros om departementets handlinger, men Harry nektet å lyve til hele trollmannsverdenen for å unngå at Bloeuf ble for upopulær, til tross for at han hadde behandlet Harry så dårlig et helt år, og at han nektet for at Fyrst Voldemort var tilbake. Dette beviser at Bloeuf er villig til å bruke løgn for å beholde sin posisjon i samfunnet, og be om tjenester fra folk han har behandlet dårlig. thumb|250px|En [[Desperant]]Bloeuf var mer reaktiv enn proaktiv, og ville gjerne vente på at en løsning skulle dukke opp fra intet, isteden for å prøve å løse den selv. På grunn av sin ubesluttsomme personlighet, sendte han mange ugler om råd til Humlesnurr i sine tidligere dager som minister. Etter at han nektet for at Fyrst Voldemort var tilbake, skal han ha sluttet med det. Selv når Bloeuf prøvde å ta en avgjørelse og løse problemer kan det gå riktig ille, siden han heller ikke vil miste sin plass i samfunnet. For eksempel når han sendte Rubeus Gygrid til Azkaban for å ha åpnet Mysteriekammeret bare fordi han var imot ham. Han satt også Desperanter rundt Galtvort for å beskytte elevene, men han fjernet dem etter at de hadde jaget mange elever og nesten sugd sjelen ut av Harry. Bloeuf hadde også en Desperant med seg når han skulle se på Bart Kroek jr., til tross for å vite at Bart var bundet og overvåket. Når Fyrst Voldemort kom tilbake, ville ikke Bloeuf høre på Harry, og dermed fikk Fyrst Voldemort tid til å gjenerobre makten han en gang hadde. Bloeuf ble mer og mer paranoid gjennom årene, og trodde han visste alt siden han var Magiminister, noe som han tok helt feil i. Dette skyldes at Bloeuf husket Humlesnurrs popularitet i fortiden, og ville ikke ha ha som magiminister isteden for seg. Men Bloeuf fortsatte i hemmelighet å beundre Humlesnurr. Da han bestemte seg i paranoid for å ignorere Humlesnurr, lurte han seg selv også. Etter hvert begynte trollmannsverdenen å tro på Harry og Humlesnurr, helt til Bloeuf gikk av som Magiminister. Magiske evner og ferdigheter Selv om det sjeldent er vist at Bloeuf bruker magi av noe som helst slag, vet vi at Bloeuf er en ganske god trollmann, og kan bruke avansert magi lett. *'Transfigurasjon': Under sitt første besøk til Gompe-statsministeren brukte Bloeuf en rekke magiske formler for å bevise at han var trollmann. Blant annet brukte han en formel som forvandlet en tekopp til en hamster og få en flaske whisky til å sveve i løse luften. Transfigurasjon er, etter felles samtykke, en av de mest kompliserte grenene innen magi. Bloeuf er også kjent for å jobbe i Avdelingen for magiske katastrofer, som selvfølgelig innebærer, en rekke transfigurasjons-formler for å rette opp på eventuelle skader og katastrofer. *'Duellist': Bloeuf utfordret Humlesnurr til duell, men dette var bare fordi han ble presset til det av andre fra Magidepartementet, som også inkluderte Venke Dolorosa Uffert. Dette endte med at Humlesnurr vant overlegent. Dette ble Bloeuf litt små irritert over. Forhold til andre trollmenn Albus Humlesnurr thumb|[[Albus Humlesnurr]] I Bloeufs tidligere liv som Magiminister sendte Bloeuf ugle på ugle til Humlesnurr om tips og råd. Etter hvert som han sendte flere å flere ugler og Humlesnurr svarte ble Bloeuf mer og mer paranoid gjennom årene, noe som endte med at han trodde Humlesnurr var ute etter jobben hans. Selv om han var paranoid fortsatte Bloeuf å respektere Humlesnurr og hans avgjørelser. Men, i 1995, da Humlesnurr fortalte at Fyrst Voldemort var tilbake, nektet Bloeuf å tro ham, selv da -Severus Slur viste ham at Dødsmerket ble aktiv igjen etter tretten lange år uten noen aktivitet. Bloeuf var veldig paranoid, noe som endte med at han startet en kampanje for å diskreditere Humlesnurr til han stoppet å fortelle om Fyrst Voldemort. Som et forsøk på å fjerne Humlesnurr fra makten på Galtvort, sendte han senior statssekretæren hans, Venke Dolorosa Uffert for å få Humlesnurr bort. Etter å ha sett Fyrst Voldemort i livet, ble Bloeuf tvunget til å si sannheten, og måtte trekke seg som Magiminister på grunn av å ha vært så paranoid og tatt feile avgjørelser. thumb|left|144px|[[Harry Potter]] Harry Potter I starten behandlet Bloeuf Harry Potter som en favoritt nevø, spesielt eller at han blåste opp tanten sin og brukte magi ulovlig for andre gang på ett år. Dette var delvis fordi Bloeuf trodde Sirius Svaart, som nettopp hadde rømt fra Azkaban, var etter Harry (men egentlig var han ute etter Petter Pittelpytt som var forvandlet til rotta Skorpus) og var glad for å se ham i livet. Dette vennskapet tok slutt rett etter tretrollmannsturneringen, da Harry kom med liket til Fredrik Djervell, og sa at Fyrst Voldemort var tilbake. I frykt for at freden i magisamfunnet hans ikke skulle brytes, nektet han å tro Harry og startet en kampanje som fikk det til å se ut som Harry og Humlesnurr løy, for å få oppmerksomhet og senere, trodde han, ta over Magidepartementet, fordi han trodde Humlesnurr ville bli Magiminister. Og når Harry brukte magi ulovlig, var han svært imot ham og prøvde å få han skyldig. Bloeuf sendte også en ugle med feil tid til avhøret til Harrys advokat, Humlesnurr. Han tillot også Venke Dolorosa Uffert å straffe ham voldelig. Og etter at Bloeuf hadde sett Fyrst Voldemort i livet, prøvde Bloeuf å overtale Harry til å si til trollmannsverdenen at Magidepartementet hadde gjort en god jobb med sikkerhet, selv om han hadde behandlet Harry så dårlig et helt år. Harry nektet å lyve bare fordi Bloeuf skulle fortsette som Magiminister, så etter dette gikk Bloeuf av som Magiminister. thumb|135px|[[Venke Dolorosa Uffert]] Venke Dolorosa Uffert Venke Dolorosa Uffert var en kvinne Bloeuf stolte på, og hun var også Bloeufs seniorstatssekretær, og han stolte på Uffert nok til å plassere henne inn på Galtvort i 1995 som lærer i Forsvar mot Svartekunster for å få kontrollen på Galtvort. Bloeuf ga henne mange fordeler med å gjøre henne til storinkvistor for å fjerne dårlige lærere, men egentlig fjernet hun de som støttet Harry når han sa at Fyrst Voldemort var tilbake. Bloeuf var helt enig i alt det stygge hun sa om Harry og Humlesnurr. Bloeuf viste ikke at hun var en ond dame. Det var Uffert som sendte de to Desperantene etter Harry i 1995 som et forsøk på å utvise Harry, og senere var Uffert villig til å bruke Martyrius forbannelsen som straff. Eneste grunnen til at hun tjente Bloeuf var for makten hun fikk av ham tilbake. Hun sa bare "Det Bloeuf ikke vet, har han ikke vondt av". Når Bloeuf gikk av ble Uffert plassert som seniorstatssekretær under den nye Magiministeren. thumb|left|250px|Bloeuf og [[Lucifus Malfang før avhøret til Harry]] Lucifus Malfang På grunn av at Lucifus Malfang var en rik og mektig fullblods trollmann og ga Bloeuf mange rike gaver, regnet Bloeuf Lucifus som en nær venn, og favoriserte ham over mange andre trollmenn. Det var på grunn av dette forholdet at Bloeuf begynte å like rike trollmannsslekter som familien Malfang over familier som familien Wiltersen. Når Harry sa at Lucifus var en Dødseter tok Bloeuf dette som en forbrytelse og fortsatte å behandle Lucifus som en nær venn. Når Lucifus sønn, Draco Malfang, fanget Harry for å være med i Humlesnurrlegionen, bestemte Bloeuf å fortelle dette til Lucifus. Det er bare i ett tilfelle der Bloeuf er uenig med Lucifus (som vi kjenner til), var at i 1992 syns Lucifus at Humlesnurr hadde gjort en dårlig jobb med å sikre elevene fra beistet i Mysteriekammeret, men Bloeuf, på sin side, fortsatte å respektere Humlesnurr og hans jobb. Bloeuf viste ikke om Lucifus onde fortid, og trodde at Lucifus snakket sant, han var under Befalius forbannelsen av Fyrst Voldemort. Lucifus fikk den godtroende Magiministeren til å gjøre det enklere for Dødseterne å samles med å unngå at Bloeuf gjorde noe. Dette vennskapet sluttet i 1996 da Lucifus ble tatt på fersken med å menge seg med Dødseterne og Fyrst Voldemort. Selv om Lucifus ble stengt inne i Azkaban hadde det allerede gjort store skader i trollmannsverdenen. Gompe-statsministeren I 1996 besøkte Bloeuf Gompe-statsministeren for å advare ham mot at Fyrst Voldemort var tilbake, rett etter at han hadde blitt tvunget til å gå av på grunn av at han var paranoid. Han advarte også Gompe-statsministeren da Sirius Svaart rømte fra Azkaban. Perry Wiltersen thumb|[[Perry Wiltersen]]I 1995 forfremmet Bloeuf Perry Wiltersen til å bli hans Junior Minister. Dette var et forsøk på å spionere påWiltersen familien, som var lojale mot Føniksordenen. Dette forsøket var mislykket fordi Perry forlot familien sin etter en krangel. Krangelen gikk ut på at faren til Perry, Arthur Wiltersen, påsto at Bloeuf hadde forfremmet ham for å spionere på den og Føniksordenen. Arthur hadde rett, men Perry trodde han var sjalu og dro. Perry var alltid helt enig i avgjørelsene til Bloeuf. Han lo også når Bloeuf fornærmet Harry og Humlesnurr. Da Bloeuf ble tvunget til å gå av forble Perry i Magidepartementet uten noen sympati med eller mot Bloeuf. Bak kulissene *Bloeuf blir spilt av Robert Hardy i filmene *Bloeuf unngikk å si Fyrst Voldemorts navn gjennom hele serien, men under et møte med Gompe-statsministeren leste Bloeuf navnet hans høyt. *Bloeufs tryllestav er ganske lik Filius Pirrevimps tryllestav i filmene. *Det er nok en forfatter fra den virkelige verdenen, Cornelia Funke, som har gitt Bloeufs engelske navn (Cornelius Fudge) *I Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret skal Bloeuf ha hatt en merkelig frisyre. *I bøkene står det at Bloeuf har grønn bowlerhatt, men i filmene har han svart bowlerhatt. Opptredener *Harry Potter og De vises stein (først nevnt) *Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret (første opptreden) *Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret (film) *Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret (video spill) (GBA-versjon) *Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban *Harry Potter og fangen fra Azkaban (film) *Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban (video spill) (GBA-versjon) *Harry Potter og Ildbegeret *Harry Potter og Ildbegeret (film) *Harry Potter og Føniksordenen *Harry Potter og Føniksordenen (film) *Harry Potter og Føniksordenen (video spill) *Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen *Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen (film) (Stemme hørt i flash-back) *Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene (kun nevnt) *LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 Referanser Kategori:Ansatte i Avdelingen for magiske ulykker og katastrofer Kategori:Britiske individer Kategori:Magiministere Kategori:Menn Kategori:Innehavere av Merlinordenen Kategori:Fullblods overlegenhet Kategori:Trollmenn Kategori:Medlemmer av Heksingating